1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a small and portable oxygen dispenser for personal use to supplement breathing in emergency situations. One such scenario would be the depressurization of a private aircraft at high altitude.
2. Background of the Invention
The fatal crash of a private jet aircraft carrying a famous golfer, crew and passengers brought national attention to these types of emergency situations and left many questions unanswered as to what happened and why. The Federal Aviation Administration (F.A.A.) sighted Hypoxia (oxygen deprivation) as a possible cause. The effects of high altitude (lower barometric pressure) to the body may cause such symptoms as fatigue, lethargy, euphoria, giddiness and black out. The F.A.A. has attributed many past fatal and nonfatal aircraft accidents to this condition. If instant access to oxygen where available to pilots and passengers lives could be saved.
3. Discussion of Prior Art Work
In prior art other attempts have been made to provide an emergency supply of oxygen that is portable. Generally, these apparatuses are for escape from a burning structure such as a hotel or office building. The maximum output from the current valve sources is 100%, when on, or 0% when off, there is no in between. In a life-threatening situation, it may be necessary to extend the life of the oxygen available. In other words, have a way to accurately control the oxygen flow. Prior U.S. patented examples listed below:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,247,471; 5,301,665; 4,802,472; 4,669,462; 4,582,054; 4,565,196 and 4,440,163.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,471 to Bower et al., June, 2001 shows a complicated device, which requires assembly. During this assembly period, the much needed oxygen supply is not available. This would especially hold true during any type of aircraft cabin depressurization. The time required to assemble the device could use up those precious seconds needed to fight the affects of hypoxia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,665 to Jumpertz, April, 1994 lacks being portable. To escape aircraft while still being able to access oxygen adds an extra margin of safety to help save ones life U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,472 to Jung, February 1989 a valve type that cannot accurately control the oxygen flow. Accurate control of oxygen flow increases time to life saving oxygen.
4. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are to achieve a new invention for supplemental breathing at high altitude and use in aircraft during a depressurization emergency.
It is an object to provide oxygen instantly on demand in case of an emergency.
It is an object to have a variably controlled discharge rate to economize oxygen.
It is an object to contain oxygen under high pressure.
It is an object to regulate oxygen from a limited supply for over a ten-minutes.
It is an object to obtain visual indication of cylinder pressure.
It is an object to have an assembly that is lightweight, compact and portable.
It is an object to limit breakage or injury due to the valve discharge lever arm flip-over.
It is an object to guard against accidental discharge when transporting.
It is an object for the device to be economical to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.